1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motors and, more specifically, to a magnetic motor comprising a housing having a plurality of bores forming cylinders whereupon an electromagnet impinges a magnetic force upon a cylinder piston to initiate a piston cycle by drawing the cylinder piston toward the magnet and actuating positioning of a magnetic shield therebetween releasing the piston to travel by gravity and cam momentum through a repetitive cycle of piston attraction and piston release to generate electrical power and mechanical power for a motor vehicle motive force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other electromagnet drives designed for motors. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,146 issued to Ruckelshaus on Oct. 24, 1933.
Another patent was issued to Pecci on Jul. 11, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,719. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 was issued to Blalock on Feb. 23, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 11, 1985 to Smith as U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,114.
Another patent was issued to Reynolds on Jun. 7, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,893. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,034 was issued to Wortham on Jun. 15, 1993. Another was issued to Pino on Jan. 7, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,036 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 13, 2002 to Graham as U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,452.
Another patent was issued to Elmaleh on Sep. 12, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,958. Japanese Patent No. JP9096274 was published to Sato on Apr. 8, 1997 and another was published to Sato on Oct. 18, 2002 as Japanese Patent No. JP2002303150. International Publication No. WO2006/045333 was published on May 4, 2006 to Brady.